Au Détour D'un Couloir
by Hachiko-Livi
Summary: Une recontre plutot innatendue au détour d'un couloir...Harry, Drago...Révélations, et Sous entendus...


…**.Au détour d'un couloir….**

Harry Potter était simplement entrain de se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme il aimait beaucoup le faire ces derniers temps… Il n'était pas préfet mais il était plutôt libre de ces mouvements… Personne ne vadrouillait vraiment …Du moins pas depuis longtemps…

IL était plutôt tard …Il savait que Ron devait se trouver quelque part dans le château, il espérait simplement ne pas le croiser…Il lui poserait encore des dizaines et des dizaines de questions…

Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus…Mais il y avait une espèce de tension…

« Potter… »

Il connaissait trop bien cette voix…et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour croiser…ce genre de personne…La voix semblait venir du bout du couloir…et Harry sentit soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire demi tour…

Demi tour…Demi tour…

Il tourna les talons et commença a partir …Mais il ajouta…

« Va dormir Malefoy… »

Drago Malefoy avait apparemment une faculté, qui était celle de courir plutôt vite…

Contrairement a ce qu'il semblait être…

Au moment où il tourna au niveau du couloir suivant, Harry se retrouva face a face avec ce cher Drago... Peu être un peu trop près…

« Désolé… »

Il recula presque instinctivement…et inspira un grand coup…Forcément ils allaient encore une fois s'insulter alors…Autant être prêt non ?!

« C'est rien … » lui répondit assez calmement le blond…

Attendez un peu, j'ai casé dans la même phrase le blond, autrement dit notre Drago et calme ? Il y a un problème, je vous l'assure…

« Comment se fait t'il que le Survivant se balade seul, dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit ?... »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Malefoy »

« Sans jamais y répondre ça va de soi »

" Puisque tu veux une réponse , ma soirée s'est bien passée…Mais tu devrais vraiment dormir Malefoy…"

« Tu t'occupes de ma santé maintenant Potter ?! » lui répliqua le blond au tac au tac…

« Même pas en rêves Malefoy… »

« Pour dire vrai, je n'arrivais pas a dormir « reprit t'il doucement, et se rapprochant du Survivant…

Harry recula, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire… il hésita…

« C'est…Dommage… pour toi Malefoy…Tu devrais… Compter les moutons, ou quelque chose de ce genre la…. »

« Déjà fait, j'ai même essayer de Chocolat chaud, les discours stupides de Crabbe et Goyle, écouter la vie vraiment peu passionnante de Pansy….Rien a faire…

Mais tu vois, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… »

« Parle en avec une personne concernée Malefoy »…

« C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire… »

Ok, pour être direct, ça l'était…

Harry se mit a réfléchir assez vite, se demandant, par quel moyen Drago pouvait penser a lui, enfin, de la a en perdre le sommeil… [ Il manque d'imagination le petit Potter…

« Enfin, je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que cette question ne me sera pas sortit de l'esprit…

Tu pourrais peu être m'aider… » Reprit le blond, sortant le pauvre Harry de ses pensées…

« Certainement … pas… »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Comment dire Malefoy, Ta vie m'intéresses autant que ces foutus cours de potions…"

« Si tu le dis… »

Drago, pas déçu du tout, bon d'accord , peu être juste un peu, avait commence a faire demi tour…Mais comme vous le savez bien mieux que moi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et notre cher Harry n'échappe a la règle…

Il se demandait toujours ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête du blond, et au final, même si il l'écoutait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun…

Avoir quelque chose en commun avec un Serpentard, Ce Serpentard, plutôt se tirer une balle…

Ne jamais dire jamais, il faudrait peut être lui apprendre…

Il reprit ses esprits et avec une vois plutôt calme et sérieuse, reprit…

« Je veux savoir… »

Drago, qui s'y attendait sans doute un peu, se retourna après être sur d'avoir bien entendu ce que le brun lui avait dit…

Personne ne résiste longtemps aux secrets…enfin…tout dépend des circonstances non ?!...

Il fit donc demi tour et se planta devant Harry, ses yeux perçants dans les siens…

« Tant mieux… »

« Est tu toujours aussi sur de toi ? »

« Je croyais que c'est moi que tu devais écouter… »

« Ok, parle Malefoy…Je ne compte pas y passer la nuit… »

« Aurais tu mieux a faire ?... »

« Peut être… »

« Je prend ça pour un non « répondit Drago, un fin sourire aux lèvres…

« Allez parle… »

« Bon, tu vois, Harry, il y a une personne… »

« Une fille ? »

« Laisse moi finir… »

« Ok , Allez… »

« Donc cette personne est plutôt pas mal, enfin physiquement, elle est plutôt intelligente, et a du caractère… »

« Elle est parfaite cette personne ou… »

« Potter…. »

« Malefoy… Continue … »

« Cette personne est assez spéciale, mais elle est complètement …comment dire…Elle est attirée par moi… »

« Attend, tu vas me dire que ça te choque, enfin que quelqu'un ait soi disant, des vues sur toi ?! Toutes les filles de cette école sont déjà sur toi…alors une de plus ou une de moins… »

« Potter, t'a dit toutes les filles… Même Granger et Weasley ? »

« Pas touche… »

« Possessif en plus a ce que je vois… »

« En quoi est ce que ça va changer ta vie ?... »

« En rien… » Il approcha son visage de celui du Gryffondor…

« Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème » reprit Harry en reculant un peu plus…

« Moi je le vois… »

« Attend il y a bien quelque chose qui te dit que cette personne est , enfin aurait des vues sur toi… Des signes ? »

Harry se força a ne pas quitter les yeux de Drago, ça aurait été un signe de faiblesse …et se montrer faible, n'était pas dans la liste de ses priorités…

« Elle rougit légèrement quand je suis près, même si ça passe quasiment inaperçu…Elle parle de manière entre coupée, elle ne sort qu'avec des espèces de …de rien du tout en fait…Sans doute pour leur faire plaisir en plus…

Et cette personne m'insulte en public…

Si ce ne sont pas des signes, dis moi ce que c'est… »

Il s'était encore un peu plus rapproché, et Harry se demanda combien de temps cette conversation allait durer…Parce que soutenir le regard du blond commençait a vraiment le fatiguer…

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit des signes d'affection Malefoy, Ca ressemble a des signes de …haine, plutôt…. »

Il recula mais cette fois ci, sentit le mur froid l'empêcher d'aller plus loin…

Ce n'est pas de la malchance voyons, c'est juste que notre Survivant n'a pas fait attention….

« Tu sais ce que c'est vrai Potter… »

La voix de Drago Malefoy n'était plus qu'un murmure, si bien que le Survivant sentait sin cœur battre jusque dans sa tête…

A ce moment la, en un quart de seconde, les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur celles d'Harry, sans que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire…Ni même qu'il pense a réagir…

Presque aussi vite, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et Malefoy se retrouva a terre….

Harry avait un regard presque dangereux a ce moment la…

Allez chercher a savoir pourquoi…

Drago était a terre, et il ne quittait toujours pas Harry des yeux…

« Je ne reprend ma respiration que parce que ton parfum empeste Malefoy…

Je ne rougis pas, alors redescends sur terre…

Te parler me fatigue, on en revient toujours au même…

Toi et ton orgueil… »

Il abaissa sa baguette et fit brusquement demi tour

…

Il avança ainsi jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de se retourner et d'ajouter…

« Au fait Malefoy…

20 points en moins pour Serpentard… »

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de partir, le regard froid, et les pensées complètement ailleurs…

PS :

Un one shot qui sera peut être continuée…

Tout dépend de votre avis… X3

A vos reviews….


End file.
